1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved construction of the dulcimer and, in particular, to improvements of its basic frame work and internal bracing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dulcimer is a percussion stringed musical instrument of ancient lineage. It consists essentially of a series, or plurality of series, of tuned, taut strings arranged across a sounding board and supported on it by bridges. It is played by striking the appropriate strings with hand-held hammers. It may be regarded as a portable, keyboardless small piano, is similar in tone to a piano, and, indeed is sometimes called a "Lumberjack's Piano".
Dulcimers of this sort are generally known wherein the basic framework and internal bracing structure of the musical instrument is comprised of either a completely wooden frame or a metal frame.
The conventional dulcimer is one wherein the basic framework and internal bracing structure is made entirely of wood. The internal bracing to resist the compressive force of the tuned strings is accomplished by wooden struts parallel to the strings fastened both to the frame side blocks and to the back panel of the musical instrument. This sort of dulcimer, however, suffers from tonal distortion problems because the internal struts break the soundbox volume into a number of closed compartments, thereby reducing resonance and volume, and altering the tone of string vibrations. Moreover, the wooden frame assembly is subject to such strong bending forces from the string tension that thick, heavy wood bracing is required. Relatively high material cost for such large hardwood parts and reduced portability are consequent disadvantages of this type dulcimer construction. A variation attempting to overcome these disadvantages is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 479,323 in which "skeleton" braces attached at converging angles to both back panel and sounding board are used.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 171,031, 440,601, 461,915, 571,645, 594,325, and 2,474,599 disclose variations of cast-iron metal frames utilized in dulcimer and similar musical instrument construction. This class of prior art dulcimers, however, suffers from reduced portability due to the use of a heavy cast-iron metal framework.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a dulcimer which offers greatly improved resonance, volume, and tone through the use of generally tubular, metallic internal bracing so arranged in the combination with a wooden frame to provide a single large soundbox.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a more portable and less expensive version of the dulcimer.